


Mi Capitán

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Doncel, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Tony debe asistir a los bailes de la alta sociedad con su prima para conseguir una pareja. Ambos están solteros, pero nadie nota a un doncel de su tipo teniendo a una dama como Natasha en quién fijarse. Tony ya no tiene esperanzas, pero sus sueños están a una pregunta de hacerse realidad.





	Mi Capitán

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Historia inspirada en una imagen compartida en un grupo de Facebook. AU en el pasado. Donceles. No hay m-preg.
> 
> Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la idea de cómo enredarlos.

Tony observó el interminable desfile de invitados. Vestidos con sus mejores trajes, ostentando sus riquezas y posiciones. Reían sin estar felices, saludaban animadamente a quienes no le agradaban, transmitían buenos deseos que no sentían y repartían promesas que jamás cumplirían. Era un enorme y elegante circo, hermoso y luminoso, pero podrido desde sus raíces. Presas y cazadores en un baile antiguo y anhelado dónde los lobos se disfrazaban de cordero y las ovejas de panteras. Él mismo era parte de aquel teatro, un trofeo en exposición, una presa presumiéndose orgullosamente frente a sus asechadores.

No siempre odió asistir a aquellos bailes. Hubo una época en la que los esperaba con el corazón esperanzado y sus ilusiones agitadas. Luego, el hechizo fue rompiéndose poco a poco. La realidad no era benévola con los sueños de un niño enamorado del amor. Ahora asistía por obligación, no por decisión. Era invisible. 

Observó a su prima. Natasha. La amaba, vivían juntos desde que los padres de ella habían muerto por una enfermedad que contrajeron durante uno de sus viajes cuando ellos eran apenas bebés. Crecieron juntos cómo hermanos, se adoraban y defendían como si tuviesen los mismos padres. Era hermosa, el blanco de todas las miradas, y la inocente culpable de su dolor. Era tan brillante que nadie lo veía. Creían que solo era su acompañante. Siempre fue así, habían debutado ante la sociedad al mismo tiempo, pero a él no lo recordaban. Los pretendientes llovían sobre Natasha, en los bailes la acosaban como pajarracos, las cartas de ilusos enamorados llegaban a diario a la mansión y Jarvis, el mayordomo, debía espantar a un intruso de los jardines al menos una vez a la semana.

Tony sabía que era afortunado. Tenía dinero que había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo, era un genio, carismático, buen espadachín y luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aún mejor en el manejo de armas de largo alcance. Un excelente jinete, versado en literatura y varias ciencias, diplomado de una prestigiosa universidad y capaz de hablar fluidamente tres idiomas. Era apuesto, de contextura musculosa y piernas fuertes. Sus manos era hábiles y ágiles, su voz seductora y su risa profunda. Su personalidad tampoco era mala, era atento y considerado, respetuoso y educado. Le gustaban las bromas, pero no era un patán grosero. Podía llegar a ser romántico aunque no era su punto fuerte. Era del tipo que prefería mostrar su cariño con enormes y novedosos detalles que con una delicada y fragante flor. Posiblemente eso le restaba puntos si lo pensaba detalladamente, pero tenía más puntos que sumar. Era leal, sincero, no era adicto a las apuestas ni a los clubes de caballeros. Era sensato con el dinero y un buen inversor. No le gustaba tomar en exceso ni buscaba malas compañías. 

Era un buen partido, era el marido soñado para cualquier dama, y no le faltaban tímidas y sugerentes miradas de las chicas solteras, pero ese era justamente el problema. Él no estaba allí para cazar, sino para ser atrapado. Era un hombre, pero no uno más del montón. Era un doncel. Un doncel disfrazado de un hombre muy masculino, autoritario e independiente. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que era, y aun cuando lo sabían, no se fijaban en él pudiendo tener una oportunidad con una bella mujer como Natasha. Los donceles eran hombres fértiles, pero sus embarazos eran complicados. Además, existía aquella absurda creencia de que mientras más masculino se viera un doncel, menos capaz era a la hora de engendrar. Y en su caso, estaba seguro que podía enlistarse en el ejército y nadie se lo impediría. Jamás sospecharían que había sido bendecido con la capacidad de albergar una vida en su interior.

**\- Tony, intenta sonreír. Nuestra anfitriona creerá que no estás disfrutando de su pintoresco festival. -** Natasha le habló con suavidad, llamando su atención. La verdad es que si había alguien que odiaba aquellas reuniones dantescas más que él, era ella. Aborrecía sentirse un trozo de carne en exhibición. 

**\- Lo lamento, es difícil mostrar la alegría que siento al verte rechazar tu vigésimo pretendiente de la noche. -** había sido más rudo de lo pretendido y se arrepintió de inmediato, pero ella no se lo reprochó. Conocía su tristeza, y eso le había llevado a ser más tajante a la hora de rechazar a sus enamorados. Se negaba a ser feliz si él no podía serlo también. Tony se sentía aún peor por aquello. 

**\- Era un idiota. Me preguntó si podíamos escapar de mi guardián. -** Natasha agitó su abanico tan fuerte que este estuvo a punto de salir volando de su mano. **\- Todo un caballero. -**

**\- ¿Hablaba de mi o de los hombres de papá escondidos en el jardín? -** Tony se permitió reír por primera vez en la noche. Su padre era muy protector con ambos. Y aunque los enviaba a aquellas fiestas de solteros porque la etiqueta así lo exigía, le enfermaba la idea de que alguno de los dos cayera en manos de un verdadero patán.

**\- Oh hombre, ¿en serio cree que no nos damos cuenta?. Tío Howard es adorable. -** la pelirroja escondió una amplia sonrisa tras su abanico mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el salón. Debía aceptar bailar con al menos una persona esa noche o las habladurías comenzarían. Luego sonreiría como niña boba encandilada, pediría una pareja para su primo antes del siguiente número, con la promesa de que aquello les daría un momento a solas. Tony cumpliría con la regla de haber bailado al menos una pieza y en cuanto terminara, ambos huirían de allí, sintiéndose humillados y usados.

**\- A veces me pregunto qué hará cuando realmente te enamores de alguien. Se volverá loco. -** Tony comenzaba a rendirse. De joven soñaba con encontrar alguien que pudiera amar y con quien formar una familia, pero cada año se hacía más viejo y aquellos castillos de cristal comenzaban a quebrarse. Nadie lo miraría a tiempo. El tiempo útil de los donceles ante la sociedad era realmente breve. Natasha chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesta. No con su primo, sino con aquellas normas asfixiantes que imponían sobre ellos.

**\- Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta de huir juntos. Con tu inteligencia y mi fuerza no necesitamos de unas reglas más viejas que la monarquía intentando gobernarnos. -** la risa de Tony volvió a estallar aunque apenas pudo oírla debido a la fuerte melodía que los músicos estaban ejecutando. **\- ¡Santo cielo Tony! Mira, el Capitán Rogers está mirando hacía aquí. -** ambos miraron con estudiado disimulo hacía su dirección y luego al reloj de bolsillo del castaño.

**\- Tiene esa mirada. Tal vez te invite a bailar, eres muy hermosa. -** y aunque jamás se lo diría a su querida prima, aquello comenzaba a partir su corazón. Conocía al Capitán Rogers, todos lo hacían. El oficial más joven del ejército de su Majestad. Un soldado como pocos que tenía el honor de poder llamarse amigo del Rey. Un hombre con una reputación intachable, el sueño de donceles y mujeres. Y si, alguien como él no pudo evitar caer ante su sonrisa, su presencia y las historias que se tejían alrededor. Lo había visto una vez, el día que supo que las historias eran reales y que el Capitán Rogers era un hombre del que valía la pena enamorarse. **\- Se está acercando, prepárate. -** le dijo ocultando su dolor. **\- Ya pasamos de la mitad del baile, podemos irnos en cuanto ambos hayamos bailado. -**

Tony vio al imponente soldado acercarse más y más. A cada paso que daba debía reacomodar su perfecta máscara de indiferencia. No iba a mostrar su tristeza ante nadie, jamás. El Capitán Rogers era un buen hombre, cuidaría de su prima como ella se merecía. Si veía que mostraba interés genuino en ella, intentaría convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad. Se veía tan guapo en su uniforme oficial que su respiración amenazaba con agitarse si debilitaba su control de hierro sobre cada célula de su cuerpo. El rubio evitaba a los bailarines de la pista con tanta gracia y distinción que parecía que estos simplemente se esfumaban en frente suyo. El sonido ahogado de Natasha a su lado y el modo en el que apretó su abanico con fuerza, le indicó que ella también estaba impresionada.

Tony sonrió con resignación. No era fácil impresionarla. Hasta ahora nadie lo había conseguido. Recordó la vez que pudo ver a la leyenda hecha realidad. Había sido varios meses atrás, durante una visita que había realizado con su padre a un campamento militar. Los soldados no se dieron cuenta que era un doncel, así que no le impidieron el paso, sin embargo, su padre si lo sabía y le prohibió ingresar a las enormes tiendas dónde ellos vivían y dormían. Recato y decencia había susurrado su padre, sandeces le había respondido él. Aun así, no tuvo opciones y se quedó afuera.

No tardó en aburrirse. Nadie lo detendría, así que comenzó a recorrer el campamento, vagando entre las tiendas y observando los entrenamientos. No era la gran cosa, muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado y perdió el interés con rapidez. Fue cuando notó a una niña pequeña saliendo corriendo del interior de una tienda, entre sus manos escondía una alforja que claramente no le pertenecía dos minutos atrás. Ella se mantuvo oculta de los vigías y se apresuró en dirección a la arboleda que ocultaría su escape por completo. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un robo y se quedó congelado, dividido entre el deber de reportarla y el deseo de protegerla. Si la atrapaban, la pequeña sería castigada, el castigo para los ladrones era cruel, no importaba su edad. Era tan solo una niña, de mejillas sucias, pies descalzos y lastimados, con apenas la piel sobre sus huesos.

En el momento en que decidió que fingiría que no había visto nada, alguien dio la voz de alarma, congelando su corazón. Un soldado la había visto al salir de su tienda, estaba a medio vestir y era enorme. Su cuerpo surcado por cicatrices le daba un aire amenazador y brutal. Alcanzó a la pequeña en unas pocas zancadas, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. Sus manos enormes la sujetaron y la pequeña gritó, pero al ver al enorme soldado que la había atrapado, su voz desapareció y comenzó a temblar presa del terror. Tony también estaba temblando, aquel bruto iba a matarla de un solo golpe.

El soldado revisó lo que ella sostenía y no tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de un robo. Su expresión se oscureció. Comenzó a arrastrar a la pequeña hacía su tienda, con la misma facilidad que si estuviese llevando un periódico en sus manos y Tony sintió que iba a vomitar. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pero si intervenía al que matarían de un solo golpe era a él. Sus pies se movieron por si solos, pero se detuvieron en seco antes de dejarse ver. El soldado tenía a la niña sentada sobre un cubo dado vuelta, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de su tienda, dándole un sermón sobre lo malo que era robar. La niña no le prestaba atención, estaba concentrada devorando un enorme trozo de carne que tenía entre sus manos. Cuando el soldado terminó de regañarle, humedeció un paño y limpio su rostro, manos y pies. Al verlos lastimados, los curó y vendó con esmero y paciencia. No dejó que la niña se llevara su botín, pero a cambio, le entregó otra alforja, llena de comida para que se marchara con ella. 

Tony estaba tan asombrado que en cuanto sintió la voz de su padre llamando a aquel soldado, salió huyendo en dirección al carruaje, sintiendo que acababa de presenciar un asesinato, con su corazón completamente desbocado. Aquel soldado misterioso, se llamaba Steve Rogers. Era Capitán del ejército, amigo del Rey y acababa de llegar frente a ellos, hechizado por la belleza de su querida prima.

**\- Buenas noches. ¿Podría concederme esta pieza si no se la otorgó a alguien más? -** extendió su mano como un caballero, mostrando una sonrisa tan cálida que debía ser considerada un crimen en sí misma. Natasha cerró su abanico de un solo movimiento, iba a aceptar. Tony evitó que sus manos temblaran o ella iba a darse cuenta. 

**\- Encantada. -** le respondió con la voz más seductora que tenía, iniciando su actuación. El rubio parpadeó, luciendo confundido.

**\- Lamento la confusión señorita, pero me dirigía al caballero. -** sonaba apenado, pero su mano seguía firme en el aire. 

**\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Tony estaba seguro que su voz había sonado ridículamente aguda y alta. El rostro del Capitán se sonrojó y retiró su mano.

**\- Oh... esto es vergonzoso. No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto lo siento. Creí que usted era un doncel, no el guardián de la joven dama. Asumiré la responsabilidad de esta humillación si desea un resarcimiento. -** Tony boqueó como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no había bebido demasiado por accidente.

**\- No es ningún error. -** se apresuró a decir Natasha, con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había mostrado en uno de aquellos bailes. **\- Mi primo es un doncel, es soltero y sin compromisos. Estará encantado de bailar con usted este número y los siguientes. -** terminó, empujando a Tony hacía el confundido, pero feliz capitán. Tony seguía sin salir de su sorpresa y terminó tropezando. El capitán se apresuró a sostenerlo y el castaño sintió que su cabello iba a incendiarse como el de su prima. 

**\- ¿Se hizo daño? -** Tony negó aún recargado en los brazos del soldado. Al darse cuenta, recuperó la compostura y se enderezó, acomodando su traje.

**\- Me encuentro bien, gracias por detener mi caída, Capitán Rogers. -** dijo con más seguridad, obligándose a recuperar la calma. El rubio pareció sorprendido de ser reconocido. 

**\- Steve. -** dijo con su perfecta sonrisa. 

**\- ¿Cómo? -** A Tony no le gustaba el modo en el que se sentía como un tonto cerca del capitán. Comenzaba a replantearse su impresión del soldado.

**\- Sé que es un atrevimiento desvergonzado de mi parte, pero si acaso es posible, me gustaría que me llame por mi nombre. Me llamo Steve Rogers, dígame Steve por favor, no me gustan las formalidades. Tampoco estoy de servicio esta noche. -** Tony volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Natasha comenzó a reír suavemente a sus espaldas. El castaño carraspeó, molesto con su actitud. 

**\- A cambio de que me digas Tony. -** le pidió con una ceja elevada, divertido y encantado por la actitud de aquel hombre. A él tampoco le agradaban las formalidades.

**\- Tony. -** el capitán volvió a sonreír. Aquella no era una actitud normal en un soldado, era extraño, pero a Tony le agradó más **\- ¿Es verdad? -**

**\- ¿Qué cosa? -** el doncel en verdad comenzaba a odiar la forma confusa que tenía de hablar el capitán Rogers... Steve. 

**\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? -** volvió a tenderla la mano y Tony esta vez pudo tomarla, regalándole una sonrisa a aquel extraño soldado.

**\- Encantado, Steve. -** el rubio guio a Tony al centro de la pista y comenzaron a danzar, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, esquivando a las otras parejas, perdidos en el pequeño mundo que habían creado inmediatamente a su alrededor mientras conversaban. 

Natasha los observaba feliz, el brillo en la mirada de su primo era inconfundible.

**\- ¿Me concede esta pieza? -** dos voces a coro acompañadas de dos manos extendidas frente a ella desviaron su atención de la hermosa pareja que hacía su primo con su anhelado capitán. Dos hombres que no había visto acercarse, entablaron un duelo de miradas intentando espantar al otro.

**\- Sargento James Barnes. -** dijo el de su derecha.

**\- Doctor Bruce Banner. -** se presentó a la vez el de su izquierda.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, molestos. Natasha estalló en carcajadas que en vano intentó ocultar tras su abanico. Si Tony era feliz, era hora que ella también lo fuese.

**FIN**


End file.
